True Love, True Secrets
by Hosatsu Enshin
Summary: HB What starts out as a simple mission to adopt some demonic brat soon turns to something else entirely when the gang goes on a mission to find...Karasu's soulmate? R&R!
1. First Off

Hiei's Secret

I don't know any YYH characters. Simply, I don't own much at all. I own a cat.

"No! Mother! You can't do this, I won't let you! No!" Junimara tried as hard as possible to stop her mother from doing this to her. Being inches from the pieces of glass on the floor, Junimara watched as her drunken mother rolled over playfully onto the glass.

Later that month Junimara attended her mother's funeral. At her mother's death and at the funeral, Junimara didn't cry. Being sent to an adoption center didn't make her cry, even when she stayed there until present time.

The door of the adoption center opened and the bell rang. Two people watched through the window as a man dressed in all black approached the desk. A woman came from another room and went behind the desk. "Hello, may I help you, sir?" Her voice was high pitched and it annoyed the man extremely.

"I'm here for a kid." His usual annoyed tone escaped from his mouth and the woman wrote down some things. Then she asked the question he was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"May I have your name?"

The man glanced at the window with his red eyes and the two people gave him a stern look. He had to do this for his own sake. At least he got a reward for this embarrassment. "Hiei." He looked over to a door in which he would be stepping into at any moment.

"Please, come this way. What age are you looking for?" As she opened the door another bell rang and Hiei hated this place even more now.

"A range between twelve and fifteen." As usual he did not talk much. He looked at some eight year olds run around with large smiles on their faces. One was holding a water gun and was spraying the other. 'Children' he thought.

"Here are the younger children, and in this room are the older children. We keep them separate because of—"she blabbed on and on, and from the beginning Hiei hadn't been listening. He was focused on the children. Until he went into the other room. This room was much better.

"Please! Stop your fighting! Stop it right now!" the woman yelled at two fifteen year olds that were beating each other. One punched another in the mouth and the one being punched started bleeding. The strange thing for Hiei was that they were both girls. 'Not them.' He looked around and spotted a girl about his size that was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

He walked over to her and she glanced at him. "Yeah?" The girl had the same annoyed tone as Hiei always had. Hiei was slightly interested.

"You're coming with me." He said calmly. She didn't follow when he turned and walked towards the door. Turning, he stared at her.

"You're just another one of them who wants to make our lives better. My life ain't a wreck like the rest of them here. Pick one of them."

"Look, kid. I'm doing this for my boss. I don't care if you have a shitty life or not, you're coming with me." She just stared. "Now." Their eyes met and she released herself from leaning on the wall. Hiei passed the woman that was trying to settle the tow. "Got her."

"Are you sure about your deci—"she tried to ask, but he didn't stop walking. The girl followed all the way, through the children's room and out the door to the other two that had been impatiently looking through the window.

"Finally! I thought you would never get someone. Actually, I thought you have maybe killed them all." Said the teen boy. He smirked and laughed a little until the girl with blue hair nudged him. "Sorry."

"Anyways, onto this business. I'm Botan and this is Yusuke. I would think that you would know that he is Hiei." Said Botan and pointed to all of them in order while she talked. The girl didn't really care, but when along with it anyways.

On the way 'home', it was silent. The order of them all walking was: Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, and the girl. She never stated her name until they got there which would be a long walk.

Soon they met up with Kurama, then Kuwabara, and that is when the silence broke.

"Woah!" Kuwabara practically yelled when seeing the girl. "She's your size, short-stuff!" he laughed until he ran into Hiei, who was suddenly in front of him. Hiei glared up at him and he stopped laughing right away. Taking his left hand from his left pocket, he grabbed Kuwabara's shirt and pulled him down so they were at eye level.

"If you make fun of my size once more, I swear that I will kill you." He let go and continued walking. The girl seemed interested in Hiei's actions. She may slightly enjoy this. The rest of the way Yusuke was messing with Hiei about what he had said to Kuwabara. Finally Hiei tripped him and almost knocked him out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara waved good-bye and walked off and the door slammed shut. Being at Botan's house wasn't strange at all to any of them since Koenma's office got filled with new ogres. Botan sat on the small couch, Hiei stood and Kurama sat on a chair. The girl was sitting on the large couch and felt very uncomfortable as she did so.

"So, what's your name?" asked Botan, eager to know. She had been eager since the girl and Hiei had stepped outside.

"Don't have one." She answered. She did have a name, but it was not the name she wanted to be known by.

"Hiei..." Botan said, Hiei knowing exactly what to do. Hiei was doing this all for a reason, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Junimara." Hiei answered. Junimara looked at him in anger. She didn't know how he had done it, but she was going to find out. And soon.

"Alright. Hello, Junimara. This is where you'll e staying for now, and you'll be living with me." Said Botan. Junimara knew what to do.

"Sorry to say, but Hiei is the one who adopted me. I cannot allow myself to stay here with you. You are very sweet, but I just cannot allow it."

"But Hiei doesn't have a house."

"I can deal with it."

"Kid, I live in a tree." Hiei said. He would live with no one.

"I can build a tree house or something."

"No you can't. It's a pretty small tree."

"I can do anything I wish to."

"Not after I signed this contract." He holds up a signed paper and smirks. Junimara had nothing to say to that, she wasn't aloud to say anything after that anyways, but she wouldn't think about it that way.

"W-where did you get that? I never saw you grab it!"

"You didn't need to. You're not living with me."

"Um, Junimara, I am sorry to say, but Hiei will not allow anyone to force him to do something. He's just not the person to—"Botan tried to say, yet Kurama finally interrupted her.

"Let them deal with this," he said calmly.

"But Kurama," Botan tried to say, but yet again, she was interrupted by Kurama.

"Please."

After that simple word, Botan stopped. Hiei and Junimara had been staring into one another's eyes, and this seemed to be the way they had been 'communicating'. After a minute, they continued to argue aloud.

"No one can force me to live anywhere else but with my adopted father!" Junimara yelled. Hiei seemed offended at the word father and Junimara could tell, so in result, she smirked, thinking she had won.

Hiei had to do something...he would not allow, never allow anyone to live with him. He usually slept in trees, but he did have a home and he would no share it with anyone. He was about to speak, about to end it all, but it got worse in just seconds.

"I have an idea!" Botan said, putting up her pointer finger and smiling. "I can live with you both!" Junimara shrugged. As long as she lived with Hiei, she was too determined to find out how he found out her name to let him just go off to his tree.

"Sure," Junimara agreed. Hiei just stared.

"No one is living with me!" He yelled and Botan and Junimara smiled. Botan because she knew it was a good idea and she knew that Hiei knew that, and Junimara smiled because she knew Hiei was frustrated and she liked that.

"So it's settled," Botan and Junimara both said at the exact same time. They both laughed and pulled Hiei out of the door and to the park, where they would stay. Kurama would shrug, going to the couch and laying down because he would stay here. He was too tired to travel back to his own house.

As soon as they reached the park, Hiei finally confessed.

"Alright! I have a house, I'm not staying in this public dump!" he yelled. He jumped into the branch and pointed north. "My house is over there. I'll show you the way, but do not tell a soul." Botan noticed something different in Hiei. He wasn't trying to disagree anymore with the idea of them living with him. Was he by any chance happy to have a family to keep him company?

After a couple hours, Junimara fell asleep on the only couch. There was another bedroom, but Botan and Hiei were not sleeping in the one bed in there together.

"You're sleeping on the floor," Hiei declared after seeing Junimara was sleeping. Botan glared, getting ready to disagree. "You are not sleeping with me!"

"Fine," Botan said and she looked around. "Do you have a bathroom?"

It had turned midnight and Hiei's eyes were wide open, glowing in the pitch black darkness of the night. He got up, making no sound and walked into the room where the other two slept. He watched and scanned them both, then noticed Botan's eyes glaring back at him. "You want to..?" he whispered. Botan nodded, silently getting up from the uncomfortable floor.

They spent the rest of the night in the bed, spending one hour back to back, another facing each other and exchanging glances, and the last couple of hours trying to draw closer to each other, before falling asleep they shared a peaceful kiss.

The next morning Junimara woke up first out of the three. For seconds she forgot where she was until she saw Botan laying on the ground. Hiei had brought her back after she had fallen asleep. Junimara stood, wandering about. She stepped on a creaky spot in the floor and that's how Hiei woke up and appeared in front of her as a black blur for seconds.

"Oh, you...I forgot you were here. What do you want to find?" asked Hiei, glancing over to Botan, then back to Junimara once again.

"I want to find you a shirt first of all Mr. Shirtless," she started and was going to continue making fun of him until she saw his expression and got a little scared. "Uh...food?"

"Alright, come on," he said as he led her into the small kitchen. "I don't have much, but I stole some things from a store because I had gotten the mission to adopt you before I actually adopted you."

"Um, okay, what do you have?" she asked. Hiei wasn't that bad looking, but she would never admit that to him. Never. Hiei moved away so she could see all the food.

"That's what I have. Pick something, I don't want this pointless mission to be a failure because you starved yourself," Hiei would start to walk away, but when he turned around the corner he found himself running into Botan.

"Be nicer to your child!" Botan said playfully, pushing him out of the way and Hiei took a step back so she barely had to push when she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Juni! Mind if I call you that?" Hiei heard behind the wall. He walked into his own room and was entertained by the ceiling.

Koenma sat behind his desk at the meeting which everyone was supposed to be at, yet no one was here yet...then Yusuke burst into the now-broken door and ran into the only ogre in the room. The ogre fell over and Yusuke was lying on top of him, uncomfortably. It didn't make it any better to ether of them when Hiei, Botan and Kurama all stepped on them when heading towards the desk.

"Alright, everyone is here. I'm glad," started Koenma in a cheery tone. In seconds, his happy toddler face turned to a toddler that just got his pacifier taken away. "But you are ALL LATE!"

"Cool it, Koenma. We're all here, aren't we?" said Yusuke when he stood up and brushed himself off. The ogre put up his hand so Yusuke could help him up, but Yusuke just walked towards the only open chair and left him there.

"Hm...you've got a point. Alright then, let us get started—"Koenma tried to say. Kurama interrupted (he's been doing that a lot, huh?)

"You are both forgetting about Kuwabara," Kurama said. Somehow at that same time, Kuwabara ran into the room, running right on top of the ogre. Poor ogre.

"I'M HERE!" he yelled. He seemed to be breathing heavily, maybe running from somewhere?

"You don't have to yell, baka. Do you think we're all deaf?" asked Hiei. Kuwabara ignored him.

"Not that anyone would want to look to see if you're here anyways..." said Yusuke under his breath.

"What was that, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara and he put a fist up to Yusuke's face.

"Nothing, _really_," said Yusuke, quickly slipping out of his seat and coming back up in seconds, ending up with his 'spirit gun position'. He smirked, and Kuwabara sat down quickly on the floor.

"Now, here we go. Hiei, bring in the girl. I'm sure you've all met Junimara, the child Hiei was supposed to adopt," said Koenma. Hiei walked from his seat and opened the door. In came Junimara.

"Everyone has seen her," said Hiei and he closed the door. "I would know. Now, get her away."

"No, Hiei. I have no room for her here, and from what Botan has told me, she will only stay with you," said Koenma. Junimara seemed aggravated.

"You know, I HAVE A NAME!" she yelled. Everyone ignored her.

"Look, she stayed with me for one night," declared Hiei.

"But I didn't say a word!" Junimara once again yelled, and once again everyone ignored her.

"Where do you stay, anyways?" Koenma finally asked. How could Botan and Junimara both live with him in a tree?

"People who have secrets should keep them. And that is a secret of mine," Hiei said and he glanced over to Botan right when Botan 'coincidentally' seemed to glance at him. There was no point in arguing anymore. He walked to the door and opened it, moved out of the way and said: "Come on, kid. We're leaving."

"Where to?" she asked and walked through the doorway. Hiei didn't know, but it wasn't to his house, excuse me, it wasn't to their house. After they were gone, Koenma explained to Kuwabara and Kurama, though Kurama already knew, why Hiei adopted someone.

"Well, you see this girl, Junimara is actually a demon who cannot control her powers very well," said Koenma. Kurama only knew this and had been trying to figure out her actual power, so he thought he'd ask.

"What is this power of hers?" he asked with a stern expression. He didn't know they could all be in danger.

"Good question. Every time Junimara blinks, someone in any part of the world dies...and the next time she blinks...it could be any of you," Koenma looked at all of them and their worried expressions. Even Botan and Yusuke didn't know that. Suddenly, Yusuke dropped to the floor.

FOT: well...that's the first chapter. Please review. Oh, and this is my first HB fic. Tell me anything that I may be able to improve on.


	2. The TRUE Love Starts

yay, the 2nd chapter is up! So sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, never will!

((okay, so where were we…)

Everyone looked down at Yusuke who was laying on the ground, his stomach not moving and his expression expression-less. Suddenly, Yusuke burst out laughing and everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyways," started Koenma once again. "You all should expect more from Junimara then the power I have told you. Because she doesn't know how to control her power, she obviously should have another power or more that she _can_ control."

"So, pretty much just watch out for anything that Junimara does?" Yusuke asked when finally back in his chair. Kuwabara had been steeping on him.

Koenma nods "If that's how you want to put it, Yusuke."

"Well, if you think I have some more powers," said Junimara from behind the now opening door to the office. "Then you're right. I have more powers that I can control perfectly." She smirks.

"When did you get here?" Kuwabara asks. Junimara just glanced at him.

"Answer him!" Yusuke yells. He wanted to know as well.

"I teleported," she simply said.

"Well, that gives us one power," says Koenma in a whisper to himself, though almost everyone heard it.

Suddenly Junimara was behind Koenma. "There's more where that came from."

Junimara had gone faster then Kuwabara or Koenma could go, but Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke could go just as fast or faster. They weren't impressed.

"Well, I say Hiei, you don't control you're children very well," said Koenma and everyone seemed to roll their eyes at the same time. _That was supposed to be funny_ Koenma thought, _and maybe even insulting._

"Well it wasn't either," said Hiei and he stood up. "Come on, Junimara. We're going…home."

"Oo! I'm coming!" said Botan and ran off with them and out the door.

Everyone blinked.

As Hiei, Junimara and Botan all approached the house; Botan finally broke the long silence.

"So, Junimara, what other powers _do_ you have?" she asked.

"Well, I have telekinesis, and teleporting, and I can control sand. Not all very interesting," she said and they all walked into the house. (Hiei had fixed the door)

"I think it's interesting, Junimara, because maybe you could become one of the Rekai Tantei," Botan said and Hiei glanced to her. Suddenly, Koenma appeared.

"Botan, you know it isn't that easy," Koenma said and Botan nodded. Who ever said Junimara wanted to be on the Rekai Tantei anyways? Nope, not a soul. "It takes a lot of work and you know that."

"Hn," said Hiei with his eyes watching them and his arms crossed while he sat on his chair. Finally, Koenma noticed he had never been here before.

"Botan, is this your winter house you were telling me you might rent?" asked Koenma foolishly, considering it was autumn. Botan looked to Hiei and nodded when looking back to the floating Koenma. "Oh, okay. Nice place."

And soon, he was gone. He never said a straight out answer to if Junimara could join, but she didn't really want one anyways. Only Botan wanted to know.

Later that night, after a whole day of silence, Junimara fell asleep. That's when Botan and Hiei decided to have an argument.

"What do you mean I'm kicked out?!" said Botan in a loud voice, not really a yell.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" says Hiei, not daring to look into her eyes. Secretly this was what he wanted and now it was happening.

"I'm not leaving this house without Junimara, and you know that she won't leave here unless you leave also!" Botan says.

"I guess you'll have to force her because she's kicked out, too."

(I know, this is getting real ooc-like, sorry)

"WHAT?! YOU AGREED TO THIS, SO PRETTY MUCH YOU AGREED TO BE THIS YOUNG GIRL'S FATHER, AND LOOK WHAT YOU DO! YOU KICK HER OUT! HOW DO YOU EXPECT HER TO DEAL WITH THIS?" yells Botan. She thought this was all true, yet it would turn out to be no reality.

"Hn," says Hiei and he turns around. "I don't need to deal with this. Get out, now."

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" There was no answer. Botan grabbed Hiei's shoulders and turned him around when he finally looked into her eyes.

"Calm down, it will get better soon," he says. He knew what was going to happen. He knew Botan too well.

"I…..I can't believe you're saying this…I WON'T LET YOU DO---"Botan tried to say, but Hiei grabbed her shoulders with his hands and pulled her to him, kissing her. This was no normal kiss, but a kiss that would start another love, and the love that puts the story together.

"I love you, Hiei. Never leave me," says Botan in a whisper. Hiei had his arm around her neck and she was curled up against his chest, both of them under the blanket.

"I promise to stay by your side," says Hiei and he looks her in the eyes. "And that promise I will keep." Botan smiles and leans towards Hiei, going into another kiss. Hiei takes his arms and wraps them around her body, rolling over onto her.

Meanwhile, Junimara had been rolling over on the couch until…_plop. _She finally landed on the ground. She rubs her head and takes a deep breath until she hears something in the other room. Sounds. She gets up, walks into the small hallway, and tries to open the door to Hiei's room, but it was locked. Junimara sits down and takes a minute to stick her nail into the lock, but finally the door swings open at the same time that Hiei rolled over onto Botan. Junimara's eyes widened as wide as possible. She was immature, very immature, when she couldn't help it.

"What are you…doing?" asked Junimara with a grossed out tone in her voice. She backs up until she reaches the wall and Hiei hopped off the side of the bed, quickly pulling up his shorts so Junimara couldn't see, and chased her. Yeah, strange as it is, Hiei chased Junimara until she hit the door and got knocked out and fell to the ground.

"Hiei! Did you really have to do that?" asked Botan, standing in the hallway with the blanket wrapped around her.

"It was the only thing that might make her forget. Her mind is too powerful and I couldn't get into it," Hiei answered and picked up Junimara, softly setting her on the couch.

"Are we…really kicked out?" Botan asked. Hiei smirked and went up to her, now hugging her.

"Of course not," Hiei says. "Never."

A girl looks through the window on the door with a camera, watching them. She holds up the camera and her finger goes down, taking a silent and invisible shot of the two hugging. She smiles and hops to the ground after hanging from a tree and slips the camera into her pocket. Her pale-white skin stands out in the darkness of the night, but no one is out to see her, and no one would even if they were. Soon, the girl had disappeared.

This chapter was short, sorry. Well, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Blackmail Ups the Ratings

Disclaimer: We don't own YYH. In fact, we don't even really technically own the story. But we have a phone!

THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN BY KURENAI SAKEME AND HISAN KAGE. (We're trying to inspire Hosatsu to keep writing because….(gasp)….SHE WANTS TO STOP WRITING FANFICTION! (collective gasp)) (And YES we have permission!)

Authoresses' Note: Oh, and in the last chapter? You know how there was a girl? With pale skin? And she was hangin' from stuff? Well…we're not so sure that was a girl…..Pretty close to one though. Read on to find out!

Chapter Three

****

Blackmail ups the Ratings

Hiei and Botan, left pretty much alone after that episode with Junimara, had plenty of time for… "sleeping." Once they actually _did_ fall asleep, they were soon awakened by a friendly knock at the door. Botan woke up, but Hiei was still dead-asleep. So she rolled out of bed with a thump, crawled out of the bedroom, and made her way to the door. Of course, first she got herself a cup of coffee.

She answered the door, and who should be standing there but that "girl" who had taken their picture last night.

"AH!" she screamed, throwing the cup of coffee in the air. It landed on her "guest's" head. "KARASU? BUT YOU'RE **DEAD!"**

Karasu was screaming too, but for a different reason. "NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! MY PRETTY, PRETTY HAIR!" he clawed frantically at his scalp, trying to get the coffee out of it. He seemed to be forgetting that there were pieces of the shattered porcelain mug sticking out of his head.

Botan stepped backward slowly, then turned and ran for the bedroom screaming, "HIEI, WE HAVE A PROBLEM! A BIG, GAY PROBLEM!"

Hiei stepped out of the room quickly, a startled look on his face. He ran into Botan, and they both fell on top of each other into a very inconvenient position. A camera flashed, and Karasu looked at them evilly from behind the lens. They jumped up and yelled in unison, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

A dreamy, faraway look came across Karasu's face. "My undying love for my dear, dear Kurama brought me safely from the realms of the dead! It is a sign, can't you see! A sign that we were meant to be!"

Botan looked at him oddly. "But Karasu, Kurama hates you."

"How could you say such a thing?" gasped Karasu in a horrified manner.

Hiei unexpectedly ran into the kitchen. He came out with a cup of coffee and splashed it on Karasu's face. Botan, following suit, ran into the bedroom and re-emerged with a spray bottle of mace. She ran up to Karasu, pulled back his mask without actually taking it off, and sprayed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! YOU VILE, VILE WOMAN!" Karasu screeched, rubbing his eyes and wheezing.

"Hey, watch what you say about the vile, vile woman!" Hiei growled protectively. Karasu then stopped gasping for breath and pulled a tape recorder out from behind his back and laughed triumphantly.

"What the?" said Botan and Hiei in unison. Hiei lunged for the tape recorder, and Karasu made a bomb appear and sent it for his head. Hiei poked it, trying to make it go toward the recorder.

BOOM.

"Hiei!" Botan gasped fearfully. Luckily, the fire demon was unharmed, except for a few burns. The tape recorder, however, was no more. Little ribbons of tape fluttered down around them all.

"You bastard!" Hiei growled. He ran over to the still unconscious Junimara and shook her by the collar, shouting: "Blink, girl, blink! Kill him! Kill him!" He pointed at Karasu. Junimara's eyes blinked open and fluttered rapidly.

Across the street, a woman's voice shouted: "No, Homer! Why did you have to die?" Glass shattered in the background. The group of four stared blankly at the house from which the noises had come from.

"Well then…on to business." said Karasu in an eerily calm and business-like manner. "I have a bit of a proposal for you two."

"What about me?" asked Junimara in a slightly hurt tone.

"You're not important girl. Get lost." Karasu sniffed indignantly at the girl. He then looked back to Hiei and Botan with his business-face on. "Anyway, you are going to tell me everything you know about my dear, dear Kurama."

"And _why_ are we going to do that?" questioned Botan, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't…I'LL SHOW EVERYONE THESE POLAROIDS!" Karasu pulled out a box from his cloak, then opened it and threw it's contents into the air. Inside it were dozens of pictures of Hiei and Botan in rather unfortunate, and intentional, positions. And let's just say they weren't always fully-clothed.

Junimara gasped and covered her eyes. "It's like that bad porn movie that those horny boys snuck into the orphanage!" she screamed over Karasu's evil laughter.

"Where did you get those?" Botan and Hiei shrieked in unison. Karasu shrugged and said:

"You should _really_ consider some curtains."

Botan rolled her eyes and Hiei considered their options. "Let's see…" he said. "It seems we have two choices, Kurama or us…I, FOR ONE, CHOOSE US!"

By the time Hiei had made this revelation, Botan was already listing off every single thing she knew about Kurama. "He loves his mother very much, he uses rose-scented shampoo and cologne-"

"Man, that's hot," Karasu interjected.

"-he likes to have tea in gardens, he prefers boxers over briefs-"

"How do _you _know that?" Hiei demanded. Karasu merely stood there, drooling like a possessed monkey.

"-he had a secret love of Chia-Pets, and his NUMBER ONE SECRET IS…!" Botan intentionally trailed off.

"What? What?" asked Karasu.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?" Hiei shouted.

"I know it because I secretly smuggle all you guys' files from Reikai into my house, and read them at night," Botan said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what is my most embarrassing secret?" Hiei demanded.

"No! Tell me _Kurama's secrets!_" Karasu ordered. No one seemed to hear him.

"Your most embarrassing secret is…" Botan began, but right then, when she was about to reveal some sort of hilarious secret, THE SUBSTITUTE AUTHORESSES ENDED THE CHAPTER!


	4. In Which the Story is Finally Updated!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Authoress Note: Hello, my possibly loyal readers! I know it's been a while. Well, a while is an understatement. It's been months. Today, I attempt the impossible! Today, I update TLTS! Please read and review!

**Chapter Four**

**In Which the Story is Finally Updated**

And then, just after the last chapter was ended, and this chapter was posted, and Botan was about to share with everyone the most juiciful secrets of ALL TIME…(drum roll please…)

Kurama walked in. "Hi everyone. What's with all the…" he trailed off when he saw Karasu. "…" he then took a deep breath, and, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kurama! My darling!" Karasu squealed, running at Kurama with his arms outstretched. "How I've missed y-"

"Hold it," Hiei interjected, tripping Karasu mid-sentence.

"What was that for?" Karasu whimpered hugging his knee, which he bumped on the wall when he fell.

"Well, for one thing, Kurama hates you," Botan pointed out. "See how he's just standing there, spazzing out? See how he wants to run away but he's petrified? It's because you're

the last person he ever wants to see in his life." She spoke slowly, as if dealing with a child.

"But…" Karasu managed.

"Y-y-y…" Kurama sputtered. "Y-you're s'pose to be DEAD!"

"But…" Karasu managed to manage again, "but the only reason I'm alive again is because of my burning passion for my dear Kurama. How will I ever live without him!"

Kurama fell backwards to sit on the couch and stared up at Karasu, dumbstruck. "Karasu, did you ever consider that maybe the reason you came back to life is because…maybe…" Kurama's face lit up. "Maybe you have another soul mate. One who you haven't met yet. One who doesn't despise the very ground you walk on!"

Karasu seemed thoughtful. "Hmm…maybe you're right!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Botan, helping Kurama out. "There's someone out there who's perfect for you, I bet. Someone who's dying to meet you just as much as you're dying to meet them!"

"Like anyone would want to go out with you." Junimara sniffed, still hurt about Karasu's remark about how she wasn't important.

"Well, Karasu." Botan said smartly. "I guess you'd better get looking, then!"

"Well, Botan." Karasu replied happily. "I guess you're right. And if your 'you-have-another-soul-mate-out-there' theory is right, there's only one person who can help me find that oh-so special someone!"

Kurama began to sweat and edge away from Karasu.

"THAT PERSON IS YOU, BOTAN!" Karasu announced.

"WHAT?" Botan, Hiei, and Kurama all exclaimed in unison.

"That's right!" Karasu continued. "Botan is the only one here who understands what love really means! Isn't that right?"

"What about me?" asked Juni.

"Shut up, girl. You're still not important," Karasu spat.

"Now, now," Botan said. "I am under legal obligation to care for that dear, unimportant child. Well, actually Hiei is, and I live with Hiei, so Hiei and Junimara come too!"

"WHAT?" Hiei and Juni shouted in shock and disgust.

"But…" Karasu said for the third time. "…Fine. But I'll only take them if Kurama comes

too."

"NO! I WAS THIS CLOSE!" Kurama shouted in defeat.

"I thought you were giving up on Kurama," Botan said pointedly.

"Yes, but even so, I want something pretty to look at. This could take a while, you know," Karasu said. He looked wearily at the rest of the group. "And Kurama is the only good looking one here, besides me, of course."

"Hey…" said the Hiei, Botan, and Juni. Kurama resorted to shuddering uncontrollably.

"So then it's settled!" Karasu said with joy. "The five of us are going of to search for my one true soul-mate!"

* * *

Three hours later, the fivesome was at a local diner, getting lunch. So far, they had had no luck in finding Karasu's one, true soul mate.

"I don't think we'll ever find them!" Karasu wailed dejectedly. "Even with all of Botan's magical matchmaking powers!"

Botan sweatdropped. Juni and Hiei busied themselves with the menus, and Kurama pressed himself up against the side of the booth that he had been pushed into with Karasu.

"Why did I have to sit next to him!" wailed Kurama.

"Because, I need something pretty to look at!" snapped Karasu.

"Then why couldn't I sit across from you?"

"Because. I need something pretty to pet if I feel like it, and it's bad manners to reach across a table."

"You plan on petting me!"

"If I get bored and lonely…"

The waitress, who had been taking care of the normal customers at a nearby table, wished that she had another employee to swap tables with, but all of the others were swamped as it was. She turned around and looked at the occupants of table four, thereby dubbed the Weirdo Table.

"Er, may I take your order?" The poor girl looked quite disturbed.

"I'll have a can of gay-repellant, please." Kurama murmured.

"…Er…I'm sorry, we're all out…" the waitress with the nametag which read Delores

said, slightly weirded out.

"Oh. Well, then, some coffee, please."

"I'll have some soup!" Botan piped up.

"I want ramen," said Junimara.

"I want someone sensitive and pretty," Karasu said dreamily.

"I want to go home," said Hiei.

"Uhm…" Dolores said, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, she put a hand up to her ear and said; "What's that? Do I hear the chef calling me? Yes, I believe I do! Coming chef!" She hurried out.

"I'd have to say that's the fifth person we've weirded out in the past half hour alone," Botan remarked.

"Well, we aren't exactly very normal, Botan…" Juni pointed out. "It's not everyday you see an optimist, a pessimist, a gay guy, a homophobe, and a poor, innocent girl all sitting together having lunch…"

"I'm at a loss…" Hiei said. "I see almost everyone, but who's the poor, innocent girl you mentioned? I just see a whiney brat who can't control her own murderous eyes."

Junimara sniffed in a hurt way. "The blinking thing isn't my fault…"

"Of course it isn't, Juni. Uncle Hiei over there is just a sour old bat, is all." comforted Botan gently, patting her 'legal obligation,' on the shoulder.

Now it was Hiei who had murderous eyes. "Sour old bat? I'll show you a sour old bat…" he grumbled.

"Oh, Hiei, you're so cute when you're angry."

"I must agree." commented Karasu. "Hiei, have you ever been interested in--"

"NO!" Botan and Hiei interjected in unison.

* * *

That's all for now, I'm tired. Review for another update! 


End file.
